Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot, (also known as ADAM, Adamska, Shalashaska or simply Ocelot) is a former FOXHOUND agent and mercenary who later reveals himself to be the primary operative and representative of the secret organization The Patriots. Ocelot is the main antagonist. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter (often reffered to as a "ricochet genius"), Ocelot is best known as the former right-hand man of the FOXHOUND commander Liquid Snake during the Shadow Moses island incident. Ironically, Ocelot ended up being possessed by Liquid Snake's mind when he grafted Liquid's right arm in place of his after losing his during the Shadow Moses incident. Ocelot is know for his affinity for Spaghetti Westerns, as evident by his choice weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. Ocelot was Solid Snake's evil archnemesis. Current status: Alive History Early life and career According to declassified records, Ocelot (birth name Adamska), was born during the invasion of Normandy on June 6, 1944 (D-Day). He is the son of the legendary Cobra Unit members, The Boss (back then known as The Joy) and The Sorrow. His mother was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via a cesarean section. The resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her stomach. Shortly after birth, Ocelot was taken from his birth parents by agents of The Philosophers. He was raised by Colonel Volgin of the GRU Spetsnaz, but was secretly a sleeper agent of the American branch of the Philosophers. Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz agent and was even promoted Lieutenant of his "Ocelot unit". Operation: Snake Eater During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot worked as a triple agent: He was at first an agent of The Philosophers, sent to Russia to infiltrate Colonel Volgin's army and steal The Philosophers’ Legacy for America. He was then asked by the CIA Director to pose as an ex-NSA code-breaker code-named ADAM, and aid Naked Snake in his mission to destroy The Cobras, destroy the Shagohod and kill The Boss, while also trying to get the Philosophers' Legacy for the American branch of The Philosophers. However, before Ocelot turned up to meet Snake, a Chinese Spy posing as EVA pretended to aid Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy for the Chinese government, so Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aid Snake subtly and secretly. Ocelot knew that once Snake’s mission was complete EVA would try and steal the Legacy from him, so Ocelot gave Snake a false copy of the Legacy. Throughout the mission Ocelot and Snake have a brotherly rivalry and fight on several occasions. During the fight Snake has with Volgin, Volgin orders Ocelot to shoot Snake, but Ocelot refuses, hinting at his triple-crossing before it is fully revealed, and also alluding to the idea that Ocelot looks up to Naked Snake. Ocelot observed Colonel Volgin torturing Naked Snake after Snake's infiltration of Grozny Grad is discovered. Though he was initially opposed to the practice, Ocelot later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression". Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. The San Hyeronimo incident In the 1970, during the San Hyeronimo incident, Ocelot has become dissatisfied with the Philosophers bickering, which has pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the legacy. Ocelot eventually decides to assassinate the DCI himself and take control the Legacy himself. From this, he hopes to hand the country over to "The Patriots", which will be founded from the legacy. Ocelot breaks his ties to a Mr. X, codenamed "Null", until this mysterious man introduces Les Enfants Terribles to him. Ocelot agrees to allow this man in the Patriots, as long as Big Boss is allowed to join as well. It is this reason that Ocelot may be the founding father of the Patriots himself. Later career In the early 2000’s, Ocelot discovered that FOXHOUND was now being commanded by Big Boss’ son Liquid Snake and so requested to join under his command, believing he could learn something from him, and was given the addition of Revolver onto his codename. Shadow Moses island incident Ocelot took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses, along with his Foxhound colleagues. He was ordered by Solidus Snake (at that time the President of the United States) to convince Liquid into taking over Shadow Moses with the GENOME Army and using Metal Gear REX's nuclear missile launching capabilities to threaten America into handing over the remains of Big Boss along with one billion dollars, in order to correct mutations in the GENOME Army, thus creating an army of super-soldiers. Liquid believed he was carrying on Big Boss’ legacy, even telling Ocelot to refer to Shadow Moses as “Outer Heaven.” Ocelot, being the master of torture that he was, was given the task of interrogating the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, and the President of ARMSTech Kenneth Baker in order to get the launch codes so that FOXHOUND can launch a nuke from REX. Anderson knew of Ocelot's real identity and so he killed Anderson and made it look like an accidental death while interrogating him, which then gave Psycho Mantis the idea of tricking Solid Snake into using the PAL keys that Baker gave to Meryl into inadvertently activating REX. Shortly after Ocelot got Baker's launch code, he tied Baker to a pillar and connected the strings to C4. Then, when Solid Snake attempted to rescue Baker, Ocelot challenged Snake to a gun-duel. Snake eventually defeated him, and as Ocelot went to deliver a surprise shot, Cyborg Ninja appeared and cut off Ocelot's right hand. Ocelot then attempted to spin his gun in his left hand, dropping it. Picking up his gun, Ocelot then ran off, swearing revenge. Later on, when Snake was captured by Sniper Wolf, she took Snake to the Prison Holds in the second basement of the main Tank Hangar. While he was there Ocelot tortured Snake into telling him what Kenneth Baker told him about the PAL Key. He was then seen at the end of the game talking to Liquid about their plans, before spotting Solid Snake and alerting Liquid to his presence, he then disappeared once again. Tanker incident After the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot then stole the plans for Metal Gear REX and met up with Sergei Gurlukovich. The two proceeded to sell the plans for REX to everyone and anyone who wanted it, until eventually practically every country and military organization in the world owned a version of it. He also decided to get a new arm to replace the one that Cyborg Ninja cut off. Solidus' funded the operation, and in Lyon he had Liquid's arm surgically grafted in place. At the time, Solidus was in place as President under the name George Sears, and due to his accidental exposure of the GENOME Army and Metal Gear REX, The Patriots were attempting to kill him off. Ocelot and Solidus then decided to go into hiding (despite the fact that Ocelot was an agent of The Patriots.) When The Patriots heard that the military were building a counter measure for the vast number of Metal Gear REX’s in the world, known as Metal Gear RAY, they sent Ocelot to retrieve the weapon so that they could be mass-produced in order to protect the next in the series of Metal Gears, Arsenal Gear. Ocelot tricked Sergei into thinking he was stealing RAY in order to give it back to the Russians and requested that Sergei lend him his mercenary army so that he could use them to capture the Tanker U.S.S. Discovery. Just as the Marine Corps. Commander, Scott Dolph finished his speech to the Marines about RAY's purpose, Ocelot and Sergei appear with a few of the Mercenary army and held Dolph hostage. Ocelot then suddenly revealed his true intentions to Sergei. He then proceeded to kill a few of the mercenary army, then Sergei and Dolph. He then sets off the semtex in the tanker filling the holds with water. Solid Snake burst out from his hiding place, confronting Ocelot. Ocelot's arm suddenly started to twitch and he suddenly began to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake. He quickly jumped aboard RAY and proceeded to sink the tanker, with Solid Snake still inside of it. Big Shell incident Ocelot then met up with Solidus Snake and the two formed the Sons of Liberty, and started plotting to take over the Big Shell which secretly housed the facility where Arsenal Gear was being held. Because Arsenal Gear houses GW, an AI designed to control the Internet and other media and eliminate any and all information on The Patriots, Solidus thought he may be able to use GW to gain information on The Patriots and so agrees to help Ocelot. Ocelot and Solidus then recruit the last remaining members of Dead Cell (Vamp, Fortune and Fatman), along with Olga and the mercenary army that she inherited from her father Sergei. During the incident, new FOXHOUND operative Raiden was sent into the Big Shell to rescue President James Johnson, and eliminate the terrorist threat of a nuclear strike. When Raiden located the President, he told Raiden about the Patriots, and requested that Raiden “play his role” and eliminate him. As the President tried to force Raiden to shoot him, Ocelot shot the President in the back, before vanishing. At the end of Raiden’s mission, Ocelot revealed to him, Solidus, Fortune and Solid Snake that the Big Shell was a gigantic play, scripted by The Patriots, known as the S3 Program (Solid Snake Simulation Program). The whole thing, from beginning to finish was created in order to turn Raiden into the ultimate soldier, just like Solid Snake, the only part that wasn’t scripted was the arrival of the real Solid Snake. Ocelot then turned and shot Fortune, revealing that her luck was not what she thought it was, but instead a simple gadget used to deflect bullets. As Ocelot climbs aboard Metal Gear RAY, he is once again possessed by Liquid Snake. Liquid, saying he chose Ocelot as his host because he knew the location of The Patriots, quickly shoots off to hunt down The Patriots. Outer Heaven Insurrection Since the Big Shell incident, it is believed that Revolver Ocelot has lost his free will and mind to Liquid Snake, the two becoming one entity known as Liquid Ocelot, however it still remains unconfirmed as to how much control the two share. Ocelot can now be seen wearing the same glasses his father wore, as well as a less cowboy-ish garb. Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Ocelot Ocelot Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category: Featured Articles